


Dance With Me?

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s snowing, but Hermione doesn’t seem to care.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Random Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoredRavenvlaw620](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/gifts).



> Enjoy, friend!! Thankful for you!!

* * *

Snow began to fall in gently in large, puffy flakes, completing the magic of the night.

Well, not actually.

The full moon shone brightly in the star-studded sky, and all was calm. All was quiet on the dragon reserve in Romania. But the night became perfect moments before when Charlie approached her. “Dance with me, Hermione?” he’d asked.

She’d accepted.

Which meant she was now being held warm and close against a chiseled chest, muscled arms wound around her waist. 

The fact that it was now snowing—cliché as it was, or  _ whatever_—was immaterial.

She was happy. And all was well. 


End file.
